My Life Would Suck Without You
by Super Jammin Carrot
Summary: A oneshot about Kenly and Charlie. Rated K plus for mild adult themes. Not really! Based off of My Life Would Suck Without You by Glee Cast. R&R!


**AN: Hey guys!**

**I got randomly inspired to write this. It is a oneshot, so no more chapters. Based off of the song My Life Would Suck Without You, originally made popular by Kelly Clarkson. However, the versian that got me going on this story is sung by the Glee Cast. The character Kenly is from my other Aaron Stone fanfic, and Amy is just a filler name. Please enjoy.**

**~Saya Powwa!**

From her living room, Kenly heard the front door being pounded on. Her head jerked up suddenly, surprised by the sound resounding through the house.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

She walked to the door and opened it slowly. Charlie stood, panting, on the other side.

_You're standing at my door_

Seeing him made Kenly feel nauseous and tingly all over. Either she was in love, or she was working a fever. She almost closed the door before Charlie stuck his foot in her way.

"I am such a terrible person." Charlie's eyes showed he meant it.

_Guess this means you take back all you said before._

"You think?" Kenly replied coldly. She remembered the way they fought earlier.

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me._

"I was such a jerk, I don't blame you for hating me." He moved his foot out of the doors way and put his hand against it instead.

"Then bye." Kenly tried to close the door again, but Charlie's strength overpowered hers.

_Said you'd never come back, but here you are again._

Kenly looked into his eyes and noticed something she hadn't before. Though her mind told her to stop it, her heart told her otherwise.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you_

* * *

Charlie smiled into Amy's lips, and then resumed kissing her.

And I watch, disgusted. I finally feel my scrambled eggs coming up, so I walk away. I trot over to the house across the street. Using Necros' money, I managed to fix up the old abandoned place. It was Charlie's idea. One of the only ones.

That's a lie. He has great ideas. He just made one big mistake.

_Maybe I was stupid, telling you goodbye._

I lock the door and flop onto the couch. I run my hand through my hair and sigh. What went so terribly wrong?

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight._

Remembering their argument made her tear up. Never had she seen him so aggravated, not even when his mother denied him the right to go to the movies after dinner. Or when Jason cut open his signed baseball. I wiped at the tears running down my face and looked at the ceiling.

Then I smile, remembering him admitting his problems, but pointing out all my faults. The smile slipped off my face instantaneously.

_I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too._

I closed my eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Once my eyes were shut, I felt the warmth of his hug and remembered all of the good times. We didn't need to kiss in public for people to know that we loved each other. Well, we didn't kiss in private, either. But still, people would look at us and think; _Now _that _is what true love looks like. _We didn't show affection, other than holding hands and hugging. We just walked and talked and laughed and shared. True love isn't about affection. It's about friendship. It's about knowing you would be best friends with someone, no matter what. I opened my eyes.

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you._

Charlie and I walked happily down the street, hand in hand. I giggled, he smiled, we walked. Never in my life had I felt like this. So at peace with the world, like I had finally found out what I was here for. I blink, and the memory was gone. And the tears run down my face.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you_

Neither of us are perfect. Who is? Didn't stop us from being the perfect pair. We might be clumsy. We might be tired. We might be a crime fighting couple. Being an object did not stop us from being best friends, Even if afterwards we weren't as good at kicking Defiance butt. It's not my fault I get distracted. Has anyone else noticed how ripped he is?

_Being with you is so dysfunctional._

* * *

Charlie excused himself from Amy and went to the bathroom. He looked at his smile in the mirror. He didn't even convince himself. He pulled out the chain Kenly had given him from under his shirt. Opening the small locket, he found a picture cut from a film strip they had posed for in a booth at the mall. It was the two of them sitting as far apart as possible, peeking at each other from the corners of their eyes. He sighed and dropped it back behind his shirt.

_I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go._

He supported himself with the countertop, his elbows locked. He looked at the sink below him, but that's not what he saw. He saw Kenly, smiling at him. His heart fluttered, even though it was an illusion. He pushed away from the sink, amazed at himself.

"Jesus Christ, if I can't control myself when I see an image of her, what am I going to do when I see her for real?" He asked himself. He cupped his forehead in his palm and opened the bathroom door.

* * *

"Kenly, I was so wrong." Charlie stroked her jawbone with his fingertips. Just the feel of her skin made him happier.

"I was, too, Charlie. I didn't mean anything I said. You know that, right?" She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Completely still, other than the blood pulsing through her veins, she enjoyed his skin on hers.

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

Kenly slowly pushed Charlie further away from the door and shut it behind her. They were in full view of the entire neighborhood, but this moment had never felt more private.

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

With Kenly's back against the door, Charlie slowly moved closer to her. It was, after all, her own fault for not giving herself any emergency exits.

_You've got a piece of me and honestly_

Kenly knew they both wanted the same thing, and pulled herself closer to Charlie's body.

_My life_

Feeling his cool breath on her lips made her insides dance.

_Would suck_

Charlie gently pressed his lips against hers and instantly felt gratified. If this wasn't love, than what was?

_Without you._

* * *

Kenly and Charlie enjoyed their afternoon together, a week after their first kiss. Smiling and talking and walking are only a few things they do.


End file.
